


Subtext

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Pansy confronts Loki with a rather intriguing question. #MMFBingo18





	Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write this pairing for a while now. Enjoy this little drabble that I wrote for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Bingo event!
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription to beta read. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square B3: Loki/Pansy

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

The question took Loki by surprise, causing his face to fall into a frown. Turning away from the shelves of countless books he'd been perusing, he found the dark-haired witch he'd met some time ago when he first travelled to this realm with Thor. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to recall her name. Some type of flower.  _Pansy._  He relaxed as he remembered who she was and crossed his arms.

"I think that perhaps you are asking if I believe in loving a single person for the entirety of my long, long life," Loki supplied, regarding the witch cooly but without hostility.

They'd spent a fair amount of time in one another's presence but had never truly had the opportunity to talk. Her sparkling eyes held a mystery that Loki suspected he wouldn't mind solving if given a chance, but he'd refrained from approaching her. In fact, he spent most of his time in solitude as many of his new companions remembered all too well the havoc he's wrought upon New York once upon a time.

Pansy scoffed, the sound far from unattractive. In fact, Loki found himself drawn to her honest behavior. Composing herself, Pansy said, "I'm fairly certain I never mentioned love in any manner."

"It's subtext."

"Subtext?" This time Pansy laughed outright, throwing her head back and revealing her long, pale neck. When she'd finished, she smirked worthy of the Mischief God himself. "You're good."

Loki merely quirked a single eyebrow. He was becoming more and more interested in the conversation as the seconds ticked by. Relaxing slightly, he uncrossed his arms and a hand through his unruly hair. "People do not often offer me that compliment."

"It's just that…" She trailed off, glancing away from him as if embarrassed by the entire conversation even though she was the one to broach the subject. "Our culture has this belief that upon finding your soulmate, you have this dream where you see yourself drinking from a magical goblet of wine."

"And you have had this dream?" Loki was more than intrigued by this information for he too had a similar dream a few weeks prior. However, he'd thought nothing of the odd dream being prone to visions and other magical abilities. When Pansy nodded, he further inquired about the dream. "And I was the one with which you shared this wine goblet?"

"Yes," she began and then smiled so that it reached her eyes. "It was definitely you."

"That's quite intriguing, Lady Parkinson."

"Pansy," she corrected, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind one ear. "I was just curious if you had a similar dream or if you believe this nonsense at all." She laughed a bit and then shrugged. "It's fine if you don't but it would certainly be interesting to get to know one another. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose it would not hurt to discuss this further," Loki agreed, entirely amused and fascinated by the witch in front of him.

A bright smile lit Pansy's face, and she nodded again before turning heading for the door. Taking Loki by surprise at her departure, she paused, glancing back at him. "So you're going to join me for dinner tonight." Pansy inquired, her elegantly manicured hand gripping the doorjamb as she looked back at the dark-haired God.

"I do not believe that you've asked me to dinner," Loki replied swiftly as he crossed the room. Staring down into her glittering eyes, he found himself more mesmerized by her simplistic beauty and charm.

"It's subtext," she quipped before drawing up onto her tiptoes and placing a simple kiss on his pale cheek. Then, she disappeared down the hall, leaving Loki alone and with a decision to make.

Chuckling to himself, Loki decided that if soulmates were indeed a thing of this realm or any other, he could be bound to someone far worse than the mysteriously beautiful Pansy. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Loki quickly followed after the witch, intent on finding out more about her and whether or not she was his soulmate.


End file.
